The Prince and the Girl
by RainbowDash and Tia 4EVR
Summary: A girl escapes to reunite with her best friend at a prince/princess school. Can she unlock her family secret and become one too?
1. Escape

**Okay so I'm a fan of Gakuen Alice. I actually LOVE that show. So this is a replacement for one of my stories AND it depends if I think it's good enough to be carried on. You guys should really watch Dnt Jealous Me. He's too funny man. XD Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Escape.**

_Flashback (3 years ago)_

_Miley: I'm sorry I have to go. I wish I wasn't a Princess._

_Tia: Stay! Please stay!_

_Miley: How much I would love to isn't possible. I - _

_Limo Driver: Haven't got all day y'know!_

_Miley: *sigh* Promise me y'all write everyday?_

_Tia: *sobs and nods head*_

_Miley: *tears rolling down her cheek* Whatever happens, we'll still be best friends, hmm?_

_Tia: *bursts into tears* Y-Yes!_

_Miley: *hugs Tia* I'll write too. Every week, okay?_

_Tia: Y-Yeah._

_Limo Driver: Are you going or not?_

_Miley's Mom: C'mon. We've gotta go. *walks towards limo*_

_Miley: I promise we are always best friends. I gotta go. Keep in touch. *walks towards limo*_

_Tia: *grabs onto Miley's leg* NO! You can't leave me here!_

_Miley: I'm sorry. You always have your Uncle._

_Tia: Yeah but - _

_Miley: You'll be fine. I'll be fine._

_Limo Driver and Miley's Mom: AHEM!_

_Miley: *hugs Tia again* Goodbye Tia Maria. *walks to car; enters in and limo frives off*_

_Tia: *cries into her Uncle's arms* She's gone! What am I gonna do!_

_Uncle: I don't know T. I don't know._

_End of Flashback._

Tia was now 14 years of age and was in sophomore year. Her Uncle didn't have money to take her to school. Today was the day she was gonna escape to go to Royale Academy!

Tia: Keys, bag... *looks down and see's her underwear* Pants *drops shoes* I need pants. Pants are essential. *wears baggy pants and rushes downstairs quietly* I will find you Milena. *drops note and quietly opens the door and closes it*

-**A little while later-**

Tia: Where on earth is Royale Academy? It should be around - *men walk up to her*

Man #1: Where are you going little girl?

Tia: a) I'm a teenager. b) none of your business.

Man #2: Shouldn't you be shopping with Yasmin and Sasha? *perverted smile*

Tia: Who do you think I am, Barbie? Please, please, abeg. Would you like to excuse yourself from my presence? *barges through the men when one of them grabs her wrist*

Man #3: No way. You're coming with us. *pulls the zip down his trousers*

Tia: Oh my gosh! You're even rapists and pedophiles sef! That's why Uncle said never to talk to strangers, especially perverts like you! *bites Man #3's arm and speeds off, leaving the pedophiles in the dust*

**-At Royale Academy-**

Prince Shadow was currently dating Princess Rouge for about 2 years and was ready to propose to her at 17 years of age.

Shadow: I know I can do this Sonic.

Sonic: Atta boy Shads!

Shadow: How many times? Don't call me that!

Rainbow: Sorry Shads - Shadow. Sonikku's just a bit carried away. *strokes his quills and Sonic begins to purr*

Sonic: Very r-relaxing there Dashie.

Rainbow: Why thank you.

Shadow: *turns around and gags; then turns back* It was nice doing business with you. But I gotta make my move.

Sonic and Rainbow: Good luck!

**-With Tia-**

Man #1: Could you slow down!

Tia: Never in a million years!

She found the entrance to Royale Academy. It was a tall gate.

Tia: See you, suckers! *manages to climb over the gate and sets the alarm off* Gawd dammit!

Man #3: How are we gonna get over that gate?

Man #2: We just have to climb it. *manages to climb over*

Tia: Looks like Plan A backfired. I guess I'll have to continue Plan B. *runs even faster*

Man #1: Slow down kid!

Tia: *cocky smile* That's not in ma dictionary!

**-With Shadow-**

Shadow was walking back to the entrance of the school happily. His girlfriend had agreed to get married when they had finished Royale Academy.

Shadow: I finally did it. I get bat girl to be my fiancee. great news! *hears and sees a person running* What the -

Queen Celestia: The alarm! Wait. There's a person running this way.

Queen Luna: Yeah sister. Should we stay here?

Queen Celestia: Of course. We need to see what's going on.

Tia comes running with the pedophiles behind her.

Tia: Can you help me! Three men are trying to rape me!

Queen Celestia and Luna: We'll take care of that.

The men come running but halt to a stop when they recognize the Queens.

Man #2: Yeah your Highness. We'll just be leaving. *men run away*

Queen Celestia: ... Well that was easy. *turns around and spots Tia making stupid faces* Well? You can go back now.

Tia: *stops making faces* W-Wait! I belong here.

Queen Celestia and Luna: Really?

Tia: Duh. My Unc - Parents didn't sign me up here.

Queen Luna: That's because your not recognized.

Tia: OF course I am.

Queen Celestia: Really now? Okay, what princess are you?

Tia: _Dammit. First thing that comes into your brain, SAY IT! _Princess of Hawaii.

Queen Luna: Are you sure?

Tia: _Seriously? HAWAII? _Yes. My country's an island that's why we are unknown.

Queen Celestia: But we know every princess in the world. I don't think you exist.

Tia: I DO EXIST! JUST GET ME DAMN REGISTERED!

Queen Celestia and Luna: ... Okay. *walk off with her with Shadow secretly following*

Queen Luna: And by the way, we don't encourage that kind of language. It just shows that you were disciplined by your parents, you know?

Tia: Well you damn know that I was disciplined by my damn parents otherwise I wouldn't be speaking this damn language that you damn people understand!

Shadow: _Got a bit of an attitude. Gosh this girl is RUDE. Speaking to the Queens like that. _

Queen Celestia: Just get inside.

Tia: Whatever.

* * *

**Gosh. I PROMISE TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES BY THIS WEEK. Thanks :)**


	2. Start of Something New

**Hey guys. Today has been one of the funniest days I've EVR had. My younger sister also got in trouble and my grandma was proper lecturing her! Serves her right anyways. It's hard being the oldest. I'm now offically a fan of the movie Spring Breakers. I never knew Vanessa Hudgens could swear like that. I honestly thought it was just us teenagers of today. Anyway some replies...**

**BADA555W0RD - Of course! I'd be glad to use them.**

**werewolf lover99 - Thank you and me too! I really can't wait to see how this will turn out.**

**TheAncientVamPie - I have no bloody idea when I will continue that story. I've started though. 68 words. Isn't that awesome? And LOOOOOOL about the pervs. They could come back. Dunno yet.**

**As I always say, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Start of Something New**

Queen Celestia and Luna were leading the new student to the changing rooms to change into the royal clothes.

Queen Celestia: Here we are!

There was only ONE dress. It was a strapless, puffy and golden with _Hawaii _written on the crown which was also golden. The heels were a golden 5 inch with a diamond bow on the top.

Tia: _Gag me. _

Queen Luna: Don't you like it?

Tia: You're funny. Now move, I need to go change.

Queen Celestia: You could at least say 'excuse me' -

Tia: What's the point of saying excuse me when no one will take you seriously? Now for goodness sake, can you GET OUT.

Shadow: Listen to the girl.

The three females turned around.

Queen Luna: Prince Shadow? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in class?

Shadow: Yeah I should. But I heard some screaming so I decided to pop out here.

Tia: Who are you?

Shadow: Who are you?

Tia: I'm Tia the -

Shadow: 'Princess' of Hawaii. Yeah yeah whatever.

Queen Celestia: What's with the sarcasm marks?

Tia: Gah! Can you just get OUT! *pushes the three and slams the door*

Queen Celestia, Luna and Shadow: Hmph. Rude much.

**-30 minutes later-**

Queen Celestia, Luna and Shadow: Are you done?

Tia: NO. This dress is so tight. And why are you still there?

Shadow: 'Cause we are. Now hurry up and get out.

Tia: Lemme think about it. No.

Queen Luna: We haven't got all day, ya know.

Tia: FINE! Gosh. *steps out* It's the top part that's very uncomfortable -

Queen Celestia: PERFECT.

Tia: What! I look like a slut.

Shadow: What's a 'slut'?

Tia: A girl who sleeps with men. And seriously, how could you not know that?

Shadow: *shrugs* Dunno.

Tia: Anyway, can you show me to the place I'm meant to be please?

Queen Luna: Sure. _Finally the use of manners. _Follow me. Shadow, you can go back to class now.

Shadow: Shouldn't I take Hawaii to her class?

Tia: No. BYE BYE.

Shadow: Yes. HELLO. Now let's go.

Tia: _I bet he's stalking me._

The two queens, Shadow and Tia were walking to the reception office. Shadow and Tia sat in the waiting room while Celestia and Luna were looking for a class for her to go into.

**-With Shadow and Tia-**

Tia: _I'm SO bored. I wish I had the time to get my phone. And now this maniac is sitting with me. He should be engaged or something..._

Shadow: Why are you just sitting there like a stick?

Tia: _This prince annoys me so much. _Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend? If you have one, of course.

Shadow: *scoffs* We're engaged.

Tia: _Speak of the devil. _How old are you? _Probably like 17._

Shadow: I'm gonna be 18 in a few days.

Tia: _Okay this is really weird. It's like I have psychic powers or summing._

Shadow: What about you? _Not that I'm interested._

Tia: 14.

Shadow: You're probably a younger student.

Tia: You mean a sophomore.

Shadow: ... Yeah. A sopho - whatever.

Tia: This school seems really boring.

Shadow: Why'd you come then?

Tia: I only came because my best friend was here. She left like 3 years ago.

Shadow: I knew there would be some excuse.

Tia: Whaddya mean? Coming here to reunite with my best friend isn't an excuse. It's a proper reason.

Shadow: I don't care.

Tia: Why don't you care. Oh wait. Because you're stupid.

Shadow: I'm not stupid.

Tia: Oh really? Loser says what?

Shadow: Nothing.

Tia: _Dang. It used to work on loads of my friends back in the day. _

Shadow: Sorry but I know all the tricks in the book.

Tia: *mimics* Sorry but I know all the tricks in the book.

Shadow: Can you not?

Tia: *mimics* Can you not?

Shadow: Seriously stop.

Tia: *mimics* Seriously stop.

Shadow: OKAY THAT'S IT!

**-With the Queens-**

Queen Celestia: Luna why can't we just kick her out! We know she's rude enough!

Queen Luna: Just give her a chance.

Queen Celestia: Give her a _chance? _Are you being serious?

Queen Luna: Can you just pick the class she's going to be in?

Queen Celestia: We'll discuss this later.

Queen Luna: _Ignoring that for now. _Hey she should be in this class! *points to the sheet of paper*

Queen Celestia: *raises eyebrow* Are you serious? Shane's in that class.

Queen Luna: Your point?

Queen Celestia: He's the worst boy in the school. We can't let her mingle with a crazy maniac!

Queen Luna: Don't worry. I'll contact Prince Blade and Princess Ensis to be like her bodyguards.

Queen Celestia: If you're sure. That Shane is very dangerous.

Queen Luna: She'll warm up to the idea. I'm sure she loves dangerous people!

**-1 minute later-**

Tia: WHAT! YOU'RE GONNA PAIR ME UP WITH A DANGEROUS PERSON! DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SELF RESPECT!

Shadow: *whispers to Queen Luna* Hawaii can shout.

Tia: For the last time, my name is TIA! NOT HAWAII!

Queen Celestia: *drags her by the arm* The students in this school will call you by the place you come from.

Tia: Okay. But I don't wanna go in that class. *fake cries* What if he harasses me?

Queen Luna: I'm sure he -

Tia: *fake cries harder* What if he MOLESTS ME!

Shadow: Do you even know what that means?

Tia: *stops fake crying* No. I just heard one of my old friends use it.

Shadow: _Seriously? I can't believe the Queens thought she was a princess. _

Queen Celestia: Just come on.

Tia: No.

Queen Celestia: Come ON.

Tia: NO.

Queen Celestia: GET UP AND GET YOURSELF INSIDE THAT CLASSROOM NOW, YOUNG PRINCESS!

Tia straightened herself up and barged into the classroom, surprised for her life.

* * *

?: And you must be?

Tia: The Princess of Hawaii.

?: Haven't you had the courtesy to knock?

Tia: Well I'm new at manners. _Sarcasm._

?: I can see that.

Class: *silent whispers*

?: Well my name is Queen Isabella and I'll be your teacher from now on. Find a chair to sit down please.

Tia: _Gosh teachers are SO boring. If I was teacher, my class would be ranked #1 in the school. _*sits on a empty chair*

Queen Isabella: Well as I was saying...

?: Yo Hawaii.

Tia: Oh look you already know my name.

?: You said it just now.

Tia: *fake laugh* What's yours?

?: Volcano Prince.

Tia: Your actual name?

?: Prince Shane Jr., Volcano Prince.

Tia: _The devil is a liar._

Shane: People say I'm the most dangerous in the school because my father King Shane Sr., invented guns. Did you know they could actually kill people? Someday, imma use it on YOU.

Tia: *sweatdrop* Seriously?

Shane: I'm only joking. Here, take a look. *brings out rifle from his pocket*

Tia: *stands up abruptly*

Queen Isabella: Hawaii, why are you standing up?

Tia: I need to use the loo.

Queen Isabella: Excuse me?

Tia: I need to use the loo.

Queen Isabella: Didn't quite catch that.

Tia: _Oh you heard me well, bitch. _I NEED TO USE THE LOO.

Queen Isabella: Sorry? A bit louder.

Tia: _Oh. My. Daze. Why is she trying to be funny when clearly she's ANNOYING ME. _Can I _please_ use the loo?

Queen Isabella: Of course. I expect you back in five minutes.

Tia: _Whatever._

Queen Isabella: Excuse me?

Tia: YES MISS! *walks out*

Queen Isabella: When you see Hawaii at recess, tell her I said I prefer, 'Yes Your Highness.'

Class: Yes Your Highness.

* * *

**I would carry on but I might just leave it here. And seriously, Firearm Colt? That's one of the worst names I've EVER come up with. But guys, Shane is actually very dangerous and you'll see his dangerous side later in the story. This is rushed, I know, but I've got Geography to do. We're learning about the eruption of the Eyjafjallajokull Icelandic volcano in 2010. I can't even say the first part, that's how uninterested I am with this. Anyway guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Oh and today, I found out that a 41 year old man was high on Magic Mushrooms (a drug) and he ripped off his willy with his bare hands. That must be terrifying. This is the second worst nightmare I've ever had. My first was when me and my friend were playing Scary Maze Game... don't even get me started with that.**

**P.S. I do know what molest means.**


	3. Accidentally Friends

**Well, I've just come back from Kintbury guys for my confirmation course! I went on the 14th. And today it's officially a month before my birthday! XD And it's my godbrother's bday today too. -_-**

**It's strange. Loads of people are born on the 17th March... My birthday (17th April) is the same as Victoria Beckham's. At least it's not Miley Cyrus or Justin Bieber.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Accidentally Friends.**

Tia came back 20 minutes later with a blank expression on her face.

Queen Isabella: Where we you? I said 5 minutes. You have been gone for almost the whole lesson!

Tia: Sorry. I had some _business _to take care of.

Queen Isabella: Sure you did. Anyway, back to your original seat please.

Tia: _Hasn't she heard! His father created frigging guns! Heck, maybe he even invented dynamite. _*slips back into her seat reluctantly*

Queen Isabella: So class...

Shane: *whispering* Hey.

Tia: *focuses on Queen Isabella*

Shane: *taps her on the arm*

Tia: *whispers* Why are you touching me?

Shane: Why'd you run away?

Tia: Is that even worth answering? You should already know the answer.

Shane: I know. Just because my father created guns, now you're scared of them. Everyone says I'm dangerous, but I'm really not.

Tia: Really?

Shane: Yep.

Tia: I don't believe you.

Shane: I'm just asking for one thing.

Tia: Sorry but I can't do THAT.

Shane: Do what?

Tia: You ask me to do something.

Shane: Please?

Tia: No.

Shane: Please?

Tia: *shouts* NO OKAY!

Queen Isabella: Is there something you wanna share with us, Hawaii?

Tia: *normal speaking tone* No Miss.

Queen Isabella: Good. And by the way, it's YOUR HIGHNESS.

Tia: No, Your Highness. _More like a devil. _

Queen Isabella: Thank you. Now class, does everyone know what they're doing?

Class: Yes Your Highness.

Tia & Shane: No.

Queen Isabella: You have to find out about your partner. This can't be made up. You have to find out about their backgrounds, hobbies, personality, etc. This is due next week so make it as exciting as possible!

Shane: It seems like you're working with me.

Tia: _Yay. First day in a school. 2 bloody principals and a hedgehog prince annoying me. Next a puffy dress. Now this hell of a teacher AND the most dangerous student in the school. What could happen next?_

There was a knock on classroom door. Queen Isabella went to open as the class were talking amongst themselves. The person at the door scanned the class when a look of utter shock exploded on her face.

Shane: Why is she looking at you like that?

Tia: Who is? *looks at the door and starts smiling like crazy* OH MY GOSH!

Shane: Who's that?

Tia: My best friend Miley! She moved here like 3 years ago!

Shane: And you haven't seen her since?

Tia: Nope. She hasn't contacted me either. Only ever yearly!

Queen Isabella: It seems that Magic wants you, Hawaii.

Tia: _She's the Princess of Magic? Well at least it's not as lame as Hawaii. _*walks toward door*

**-Miley and Tia-**

Miley: What are you doing here?

Tia: Can't you at least say hello and then we hug, cry, laugh, you know the best friend drill?

Miley: NO. What are you doing here? And why are you wearing that?

Tia: Duh I came to see you.

Miley: *mouth widens*

Tia: And I'm officially part of this school.

Miley: Tia...

Tia: Aww. You don't have to thank me. We're besties after all.

Miley: ARE YOU CRAZY! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET THROUGH!

Tia: I used a codename. Princess of Hawaii.

Miley: ... That's the lamest codename I've ever heard.

Tia: You're telling me. But with you AND your codename? Let's be honest here, why is yours Magic? Mine is bad enough.

Miley: Because I'm the Princess of Magic.

Tia: ...

Miley: I'm currently the first and only student in the school to possess magical ability.

Tia: Awesome!

Miley: I know.

Tia: Unfortunately for me, I know nothing about my royalness.

Miley: That's not a word.

Tia: I know.

Miley: *laughs* You've changed.

Tia: Have I? I thought I was the same.

Miley: Well kinda. You're much more stronger than before. You don't really give a damn about stuff these days.

Tia: That's right!

Miley: So how's your uncle?

Tia: He's fine I guess.

Miley: I guess? You didn't sneak out did you?

Tia: ... At least I left a note.

Miley: He's gonna kill himself if he thinks he lost you! Why couldn't you wait until he wakes up?

Tia: Hun, *put hand on Miley's shoulder* Waiting is not in my dictionary.

Miley: *removes her hand* I can see that. Anyway, I saw you sitting next to Shane.

Tia: OH. Puh-lease. He's SO dangerous.

Miley: Well just stay away from him. He even looks like trouble.

Tia: You got that right. Anyway, I better get back before Queen Isabella kills me.

Miley: That's Queen Isabella? She's changed. As in appearance.

Tia: Oh. Anyway, see you around. *hugs Miley and runs back*

Shane: You were out for long.

Tia: Well that's good to know.

Shane: Why are you so rude?

Tia: Why are you so annoying?

Shane: How am I annoying?

Tia: How am I rude?

Shane: In loads of ways! You can't even give me a chance.

Tia: 'Cause you're an idiot.

Shane: Be my friend.

Tia: You sound like a beg.

Shane: You wanna be friends?

Tia: Lemme think about it. NO.

Shane: *shifts a bit closer* How about now?

Tia: *shifts further away* No.

Shane: *shifts closer* Noooow?

Tia: *shifts even further away* No.

Shane: *shifts REALLY close* Noooooooooow?

Tia: *unable to move since she's near the wall* I'm claustrophobic. (I am for real)

Shane: Well I'm not moving.

Tia: CLAUSTROPHOBIA!

Shane: That's not gonna get me to move.

Tia: FINE! I'll be your friend!

Shane: And you'll do _anything? _

Tia: ANYTHING! JUST MOVE!

Shane: ... Okay! *moves chair back*

Queen Isabella: Erm class was dismissed 5 minutes ago.

Shane: Argh! We gotta scramble! Let's go, _friend! _*grabs her arm and runs off*

Tia: _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Oh yeah! My 11 month anniversary! I'm almost 13! When it's my bday, I can beat up my older cousin who's ALREADY 13. Like a boss XD**

**My auntie gave birth to a bouncing baby boy today! Aww that's SO adorable! I'm so happy for her. I can never do that. I have tacophobia (fear of childbirth). I saw it for real in Year 7... lemme not even continue.**


End file.
